New Girl
by kirstyymclean
Summary: When Erin's forced to take a break, who does she want to fill her place?
1. Chapter 1

"Oh god" Erin groaned as she wiped her mouth and stood up from the trash can she had just thrown up in. Taking a deep breath she walked over to the sink and took some water into her mouth tying to cover the horrible taste in there.

"Are you okay?" A small uniform asked from the other side of the locker room, feeling a bit awkward talking to the woman she looked up to as an idol.

Erin gave an attempted smile and a wave before saying "yeah, yeah I'm fine, thanks Menson… actually could you not mention this to anyone" she asked walking towards the young woman.

"Ummm… yeah don't worry I won't tell but you've probably got a bug or something, I know Platt had it and my partner's out with it today" she assured giving Erin a hesitant at on the back.

She laughed and let out a long sigh as she sat next to Menson saying "god I hope so" with her foot constantly tapping off of the concrete floor.

Menson looked over, brows creased "what do you mean?" then quickly stood back up shaking her head "never mind sorry I have no right to be asking about your business" she spluttered almost pacing the room.

"You can ask me whatever you want kid, I'm pretty much an open book, don't worry about it" Erin laughed taking in the familiar feeling she got when she used to speak to Nadia.

Menson's mouth fell open "seriously?" she asked and after seeing the older detective nod her head said "wow I have so many questions, you know I'm new around here and I'm just really worried I'm doing it all wrong"

"Kid, you're doing great, I've heard a lot of good stuff about you… from Platt which isn't normal so you must be doing something right" Erin laughed thinking about the sergeant's witty attitude.

Menson sighed looking over at the older woman "thank you" she whispered before standing up heading back towards her locker.

"If you ever need anything just ask alright, I've been the new person before, it sucks " Erin laughed seeing Menson's eyes role back in agreement.

She shrugged on her jacket and pulled her hair down saying "I hope you're feeling better detective" and leaving the room with a huge smile on her face.

"I wish I was" Erin mumbled before her stomach turned and she ran back to the trash can she had started at.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Erin walked back into the bullpen a yawn escaping her mouth as she sat back against the padded chair nest to her desk.

She could feel Jay's eyes on her as she waited for the computer to load, he quietly made his way over to her trying not to take attention "you want some coffee?" he asked leaning over his fiancé's desk.

She looked up, seeing the silent gesture he made with his head directing her towards the break room and muttered "yeah"

He closed the door slightly behind them watching as she poured the already brewed coffee into her mug "what was that about, you still not feeling well?" he asked.

Erin shook her head, placing her mug on the counter and walking into his open arms "threw up again, but the new uniform was in there and she needed some words of wisdom" she said into his shirt.

His hand came up to make patterns in her hair "if this keeps going I'm taking you to the doctor… and don't try argue with me, you know I'll drag you in there if I have to" he laughed.

"ugh… fine" was the only reply he got before he moved his head to place a loving kiss in her hair as the other hand gently stroked her back whispering "I love you".

She smiled, placing a soft kiss on his chest "I guess I love you too"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Hey man, you up for Molly's?" He heard Ruzek ask from the top of the stairs.

"Uhh… yeah I'll meet you there, better keep me a seat" he joked waving his best friend off, seeing him run down the stairs, through the gate.

BANG!

Jay jumped from his seat, the loud noise startling him. He looked around realising he was the only one there, except Erin who had went to the locker room to get their stuff.

"Erin!" he shouted walking down the corridor towards where his fiancé was. The sight he saw was one he didn't expect, Erin lying on the floor unconscious and bleeding.

"ERIN!" he screamed falling to the floor "hey, hey baby, wake up" he said shaking her lightly. There was blood near her head, it was obvious she had fallen and hit her head.

"I NEED HELP!" he yelled praying there was someone nearby "PLEASE, come on Erin you're gonna be fine baby" he soothed as he noticed her eyes flutter a little.

"What is going on in he…" Platt stated making her way towards the screaming man "oh my god, Erin" she gasped dropping to her knees, grabbing the radio from her hip saying "role an ambulance to the 21st district, I've got an officer down"

"What the hell happened?" she snapped towards the panicking man beside her.

He looked up noticing the crowd of people at the door, watching " I don't know, she's not been feeling well all day but she wouldn't go home" he cried "god… I knew something was wrong"

Platt's face suddenly changed "hey, this isn't your fault, we all know what Erin's like" she laughed before gesturing towards the audience turning to face them "well don't just stand there, get the damn paramedics" she snapped.

A few minutes later a few of the officers came sprinting back up the stairs, followed by two paramedics asking "what've we got?"

"Umm… she's threw up a few times today and she said she felt tired but… uhh… that's all she told me, please help her" Jay managed to splutter out as he watched them take Erin's pulse.

The paramedic raised her head giving Jay an apologetic look "I'm guessing you're the boyfriend?" she asked getting a fast nod and the mumble of "fiancé" in reply "well I need you to calm down, she's alright we're just going to take her to the hospital for some tests"

As if on queue the brunette's eyes fluttered again, this time opening fully. She rolled her head back in confusion whispering "what's going on?"

Platt spoke up as the paramedics started loading Erin onto the stretcher "Erin you're alright, you collapsed so the paramedics are going to take you to the hospital, alright hun?" she spoke softly moving Erin's hair out of her face.

Erin's brows creased as she looked around, finding her fiancé's worried and panicked eyes fixed on her "collapsed?"

"Yeah baby, but don't worry we're gonna get you checked out" he whispered placing a kiss on her head as they carried her to the ambulance.

She just looked around confused as Jay climbed into the back of the ambulance, holding her hand as the doors closed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Where are they?" Kim asked sipping on her first beer of the night whilst looking around the very crowded bar.

Adam just shrugged turning his attention back to the Cubs game on the TV in the corner, cheering as they introduced the players.

"Hey, Kev" she called over to her friend who was trying to talk up some girl at the bar, which ended the second Kim shouted for him "seriously" he groaned as he approached her "I was getting somewhere" he groaned slumping into the seat next to her.

"Where's Jay and Erin, they said they'd be here?" she asked, getting worried since neither of them had answered their phones.

Adam joined the table again answering for him "where do you think they are, they're engaged, alone in the bullpen, give them 30 minutes and they'll be here and extremely happy" he laughed.

"You're a pig" Kim grimaced checking her phone again, this time finding a text from Jay.

' _Erin collapsed we're at the hospital getting some tests done, keep you updated'_

"Oh god… I thought she was a little off today" Kim whispered re-reading the text "guys I gotta go" she said making her way towards the door.

Kevin yelled over "where you going?" he paused looking down "you literally drank nothing"

"Erin collapsed idiot!" she shores back before walking out the bar.

The two men stared at each other wide eyed before getting there stuff and following the woman, Severide, Casey and Gabby close behind them.

 **Right I know I've said all this before but I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long, no excuses. I guess I just lost motivation when I stopped getting reviews.**

 **I wrote this a while ago but I didn't know about it so if you guys have any ideas for any of my stories be sure to leave a review and tell me. I'm not a mind reader ahahaha.**

 **I'll try and update more often if you guys like these stories :)**

 **~kirsty xx**


	2. Chapter 2

"What's going on?" Kim asked pushing her way through the double doors of Chicago Med with a sea of cops and firefighters behind her.

Platt turned her head looking at Jay who was curled up on the floor, head in his hands "She seemed alright until they got her in the ambulance…then she just started screaming and grabbed her stomach…" she sighed shaking her head "they said they might have to operate"

The crowd just stood there, too shocked to say anything until Gabby spoke up asking "has anyone called Voight?"

Jay's head snapped up "oh shit…" he mumbled his hand flying to his pocket, searching for his phone.

They all sat down, finding spaces between other waiting relatives as Jay pressed call.

"Hey ughh… it's Jay, I know it's late and you've got Daniel tonight but you really gotta get to Med…it's Erin" he said his voice breaking at the end.

He dropped the phone onto his lap and put his head back in his hands. With that the room fell into silence as it had been before.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Tell me what we've got?" Dr Halstead demanded pushing through the crowd of doctors and nurses in the ER.

"She was brought in 20 minutes ago, collapsed and hit her head, complained of severe stomach pains…" the nurse listed before hesitantly adding "but Dr I don't think you should be on this case"

Will turned facing the nurse as he was given a pair of gloves by another "why?" he asked his brow creased.

"It's your brother's fiancé" she said quietly turning her attention back to Erin, who was currently unconscious.

"What..." he exclaimed rushing closer seeing his patients face for the first time "Erin" he sighed running his hand through her blood stained hair.

"I'll take it from here…" came a voice from through the door "your brother's in the waiting room, he needs you" Dr Manning said already getting to work on Erin.

Will just nodded and back out of the packed hospital room.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Will..." Jay exclaimed suddenly standing up when he noticed his brother come through the doors of the waiting room "what's going on, please tell me she's alright?" he asked panicking when he saw the blood on Will's scrubs.

"Jay…" he sighed looking around the room at the small crowd of cops and firefighters "I don't know, let's just sit and wait for Natalie alright?" Will said gently placing a hand on Jay's shoulder and guiding him back to his seat.

"Can you at least tell me she's okay?" Jay said his voice cracking in the process.

Will smiled "from what I saw, it just looked like a nasty bump to the head and maybe a little dehydration, hence the collapsing" he explained putting his arm around his brother in an attempt to calm him down.

There came a few sighs of relief around the room, especially Olinsky who was sitting in the corner. He couldn't lose someone else, his daughter had died a few months before and the only reason he got through that was because of Erin and Hank's support.

And just a moment later none other than Hank Voight burst through the door saying "what the hell happened?"

The first thing he spotted was Jay being consoled by his brother, then his best friend and colleagues dotted around the room staring at him.

Taking a deep breath Olinsky stood up making his way towards Hank "she collapsed a little after you left, hit her head off a bench in the locker room but we've not heard anything yet" he informed leading his friend to the other side of the room where Jay sat.

Hank shook his head saying "God, I knew something was wrong" with his head falling into his hands.

"We all did…" Kim said quietly "but you know Erin, she's always fine in her mind, even when it's obvious she's not"

The whole room nodded in agreement and some even letting out a laugh then Adam came out with "I really want some chocolate"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Taking a deep breath Dr Manning made her way into the room where her patients' family were waiting and said "Jay, I think you should come with me"

The man's head slowly rose as he felt the panic rise through his stomach when he heard Natalie's soothing voice. They disappeared through the door she had come through just moments before leaving the rest to battle their imagination of what's going on.

"So is there anything you need to tell me?" Natalie asked, both eyebrows raised.

"No…I thought you had to tell me something" he countered desperate to know how his best friend was.

"Yeah I do, I just needed to know where to start…" the brunette said, her head lowering slightly as she took another deep breath before blurting out "Erin was pregnant"

Jay's face fell as the tears built up in his eyes "was?" he asked knowing what was to come probably wouldn't be anything good.

"You had said she was throwing up throughout the day so we did an ultrasound and we found that she had an ectopic pregnancy, so I'm guessing she was probably having stomach pain but didn't tell you…" Natalie informed the fragile man shaking her head "I'm so sorry Jay"

He just waved his hand as he backed into the wall, his hand coming up to cover his mouth "no…" he said shaking his head violently "no, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening…we just started trying"

Natalie felt the tears building in her own eyes as she watched the young man speak to himself "I'm so sorry" she repeated before quickly walking away before Jay saw the tears streaming down her face.

Jay took a deep breath attempting to compose himself before returning to the waiting room. All eyes were on him from the moment he stepped in the room.

"What happened…what did she say… come on Jay say something" Hank exclaimed before he could even close the door.

"Umm…" he cleared his throat, letting out a breath "Erin was pregnant, that's why she was being sick a lot but it was an ec…" he paused composing himself again "an ec…ectopic pregnancy" he spluttered out as the sobs came pouring out of his mouth.

"Oh god" Kim exclaimed falling into Adam's waiting embrace.

Hank lunged forward practically catching Jay as his legs gave out beneath him when he just about fell apart "Jay…" he whispered holding the man as if he was his own son "it's gonna be okay kid… I got ya"

Casey stood quietly making his way over to where Hank sat with Jay on the floor. He slid down the wall, sitting facing him "I get it man, you just gotta let it out" he said sharing a sympathetic look with Hank as he continued to console Jay.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Jay made his way down the long hallway frantically searching for Room 312, the room he needed to be in, where the woman he loves is.

 _310, 311…312_ he came to a halt when he saw it, he looked through the wall and saw her, lying on the big hospital bead that made her look tiny. Taking yet another deep breath he walked through the glass door that was separating them.

His hand found hers and gently wrapped his fingers around hers as his other hand combed through her now clean hair. He watched as her eyes fluttered open, squinting as the bright lights came into her sight.

"Hey…" he whispered "take it easy baby" he said as she tried to sit up and move the bandage that was around her head.

A small smile came to her mouth "what happened?" she asked as he moved the bed position to help her sit up.

"Ughh…" Jay said looking down at the white sheets on the bed "you know how you had been throwing up for a fe…"

"Miss Lindsay, you're awake" a female nurse interrupted as she waltzed into the room smiling towards the couple.

"Yeah, looks like it" Erin laughed as the woman checked the IV that was flowing into her arm.

"Right everything looks good, the doctor will be right in and I'll be back to check up on you later alright?" the young woman informed quickly as she darted back out the room.

"Someone's happy…" Erin laughed turning towards Jay to see that his face was still looking towards the bed "hey, what's going on?"

"Erin, the reason you were throwing is because you were pre…" he tried again only to be interrupted by Dr Manning knocking on the door saying "hey guys" with a fake smile stretched across her face.

"Hey Nat…" Erin sighed leaning back asking "are you gonna tell me what's going on cause I don't think anyone else will?"

The doctor's face fell sighing "Erin… okay this is going to be tough but I need you to listen to me alright?" she paused watching as her patients' eyebrows creased as she nodded slowly "okay, so when we did an ultrasound we found that you had an ectopic pregnancy, which explains the vomiting, nausea and I'm guessing you had stomach pain before you collapsed too"

Jay watched as his girlfriends' face fell when Natalie was talking "ectopic, that means I'm not pregnant anymore doesn't it?" she asked already knowing the answer.

This time Jay found his voice "yeah it does baby" was all he said but he saw the desperate attempts she was making not to look at him, her way of controlling the emotions.

"I'll give you guys a minute" Dr Manning said giving Erin's leg a gentle squeeze on her way out the room.

The minute she stepped out the door Jay moved to sit on the bed, facing Erin. Straight away he noticed the redness of her eyes "tell me what you're thinking Erin, please?" he asked cupping her face with his hand.

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out and she tried again this time a slightly quivering voice came through "I don't really know what to think" she said shaking her head, melting into his strong arms to bury her face in his shoulder.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Out in the waiting room the remaining part of team sat in silence, Gabby had stayed behind just in case Erin needed her but everyone else, except Hank, Alvin, Platt and Kim had gone home.

 _VVVRRR! VVRR!_ All of a sudden Hank's phone started buzzing on the wooden table in front of him "Voight" he answered quickly in his usual gruff voice "uhh huh... yeah okay… we'll be right there"

He reluctantly stood up sighing "we've got a case… it's a bad one we gotta go" he informed the remainder of his team "call Adam and Kevin, Platt would ya get a uniform up to help us out we're down two of our best" he ordered.

They all stood leaving Gabby on her own "I'll tell Jay when I see him, don't worry they'll understand" she had said to Hank before he left.

About an hour later she made her way towards the room but stopped outside when she saw couple cuddled up on the bed, both with red, puffy eyes. She slowly pushed the door open and sat down on the small chair beside the bed.

Jay had fallen asleep next to Erin but there was no way she was sleeping after what she had just been told.

"How you doing Erin?" Gabby asked leaning forward in the chair as Erin twisted a little to face her.

Erin just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, willing the tears to go away "I feel like I shouldn't be upset, I didn't know so I didn't actually lose anything but…"

Gabby quickly interrupted "of course you're going to be upset that little thing was a part of you for a while, even though you didn't know you could still feel it…" she paused looking down "I just want you to know that if you need anything, even just something to punch, I know that's what I wanted, I'm here and I'm telling you this now, I'm not letting you go through this alone" she promised holding onto the other woman's hand.

Erin nodded as she tightened her grip around Gabby's hand whispering "thank you"

 **Wow that was a sad one, I promise it'll be lighter in the next update. I can't promise these will be fast updates I have a lot of exams right now and there's just no time, I'm really sorry.**

 **If you liked this or have any ideas please review, it really helps motivate me to keep going and gives me different ways to take the story.**

 **~kirsty**


End file.
